


Happy Endings Require Pain

by perunamuusa, riseofthefallenone



Series: puppychesters [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal Abuse, Fluff, Gen, Human Alastair, Human Balthazar, Human Castiel, Human Michael, Puppies, Puppy Dean Winchester, Puppy Sam Winchester, Puppychesters, haha fluff and animal abuse in the same fic this gon be good, there's a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perunamuusa/pseuds/perunamuusa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/riseofthefallenone/pseuds/riseofthefallenone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are born into a rough life. Their brother dies at birth and their mother follows a few weeks later. They don’t know their father and the man who owns them doesn’t want them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Endings Require Pain

Sam and Dean were very unfortunate to be born in the life they had. Their brother was born dead and their mother died a few weeks after giving birth to them. Their owner wasn’t the kindest person in the book. Quite the opposite, as Alastair was a very cruel man.

He didn’t care about animals, not at all. To be honest, when he found out that Mary was with puppies, he considered getting rid of her and the little ones before they were even born. Lucky for them, Alastair knew some people were ready to pay big money for puppies, and he decided to sell them, instead of throwing them in a river in a sack.

Their first weeks under Alastair’s puppy day care weren’t golden. He rarely gave them any proper food, he used force when he wanted to keep them away or silent and soon they were thin and covered in bruises. Dean did his best to protect Sam. Took the worst hits meant for his brother, offered him his portion of food, did everything necessary to keep little Sammy safe. The little puppies could only do so much and soon Alastair started to put up some lazy announcements around the town. Two puppies for sale. Six weeks old. Male. Contacts to the given number. 

Some people came to see the puppies, but as soon as they noticed what kind of pigpen Alastair lived in, they turned away before knocking on the door. They figured that if the house looked like a rotten piece of wood, what could the dogs possibly look like? What diseases did they have? Some dared to come inside, but after seeing what shape the puppies were in, they quickly left and never came back.

Sam and Dean knew why people were coming to see them. Every time they hoped they’d be taken away. Away from Alastair to somewhere safe, where they both could be happy. Dean always told Sam how some nice person would come and take them with him or her. Sam agreed with Dean, though after a few times he wasn’t so sure anymore. Day after day they were growing weaker and so the possibilities that someone would ever want to buy them grew smaller too.

Over and over again they were disappointed, potential buyers coming and going, but when they were 9 weeks old, something different happened. A tall, blond haired man came to see them. Dean immediately hid Sam behind his back. He didn’t like how this stranger smelled. He reeked of alcohol and he had learned that it had something to do with violence, because Alastair would always hurt them more if he smelled liked it.  He growled and tried to bite the stranger, when he came to grab Sam by his nape. Dean growled and yipped as he tried to get the man to put Sam down, but it was no good. Alastair only grabbed him forcefully and threw him to another room with an order to be quiet.

Dean didn’t care, he’d rather have a kick than let them take his brother without a fight. He scratched the door, howled, and barked, he could smell his brother’s fear when they were carrying him to the front door. He could feel the ground shaking pain clutching around his chest trying to tear him apart. He heard how the car drove away. He heard the steps coming closer and he could already feel the kicks to his sides.

He didn’t care, it possibly couldn’t hurt more than all this.

***

“You bought a dog?”

“Why so surprised, I love canines!”

“You do?”

“Seriously, Cassie, sometimes I wonder if you even know me.”

“My apologies . What’s his name? ”

“Moose.”

“Moose?”

“Well, he looks like a little fawn, don’t you think?”

“….”

“Never mind. Didn’t you want to have a dog too? I recall you saying something about that.”

“…I have considered it. My situation is now better than it used to be.”

“Then you really should go and get the other pup from there, the place was a mess!”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that the guy that I bought Moose from wasn’t a breeder or some regular guy whose mutt just happened to pop pup or two. Well, I guess that’s exactly what happened, but that wasn’t a place for a dog. It looked like it hadn’t been cleaned in years. I took Moose immediately to the vet in case he had gotten an illness from that place, but he had been lucky. Besides I believe that the guy hurt the puppies too. Moose had some fresh wounds on him.”

“Why are you telling me this, why didn’t you just report the animal abuse?”

“Mike listens to you more than me.”

“That’s just an excuse, Balthazar.”

“Yes, it is, but I don’t want to talk to him, period.”

“Fine, I’ll go take a look at the place and call Michael if the place is as bad as you say it is.”

“Thanks Cassie, you’re an angel.”

***

Dean spent the following weeks curled in his corner. He moved only to drink and eat what little Alastair gave him, though he wasn’t sure if he wanted to do even that. Some guy had taken Sam. He had done everything to keep him safe and he had failed big time. His new owner might make dinner of him for all Dean knew and there was nothing he could do.

Some still came to see him, but none of them even considered taking him in, because a weak looking pup who growls at you the moment it sees you, isn’t really the best selling point. Strange people took away his brother. Strange people are not gonna take him away too.

Weeks after Sam was taken away and Dean had given up all hope of ever getting away from Alastair’s (mentally preparing to the day when he would be put in a sack and thrown in a river), there was a knock on the door.

He immediately rose up and was ready to bare his teeth. Yet another stranger trying to take him? Not today or ever. There was some talk at the lobby before two pair of feet came closer and finally behind the door.

“How old he is?” Dean heard an unfamiliar voice ask the other side of the door. Alastair mumbled something about 13 or 14 weeks and warned about the pup’s temperament, but there was no answer from the stranger when they came in.

Dean started to growl the second he saw the stranger. He was wearing a long coat and a suit, his short dark hair was messy and he was frowning like something was troubling him. Unlike Alastair and the majority of the people who came there, he didn’t smell like alcohol and loose women. Or men. The one who took Sam didn’t seem to care.

He didn’t seem threatening, but that didn’t stop Dean from curling closer to the wall when the man crouched and held his hand out to Dean. He didn’t try to touch him; the man just kept it at there and waited for him to come closer. He waited for Dean’s permission. This man might smell more pleasant than everybody else, but that didn’t mean Dean would trust him right away or at all.

He closed his mouth, but was still making low growling sounds; just to be sure the man wouldn’t think it’d be okay to reach closer.

Alastair made a silent disapproving sound at the door and the long coated man turned to ask if he had some treats to give to the pup. Dean would’ve laughed, if he weren’t too busy growling to the man still keeping his arm held out to him. Like Alastair would ever have anything meant for dogs, but he still went to look for something.

“Don’t be afraid,” the man said soothingly to him the moment Alastair was out of the room. “I will not hurt you.”

Dean raised his ear at that. So far everyone had been out to hurt him with the exception of Sam. Why would this man be any different? This could be some kind of trick, just like Alastair was always playing nice when there were potential buyers present.

He wanted to believe the man’s words so much, he really wanted to do that, but he didn’t have the luxury.  Trust wasn’t something he had to share for everyone. There was still some dried blood on his fur and some of the wounds were less than three days old. Usually when people asked about the stains, Alastair said it was dirt and you know what puppies are like; going around in any dirt hole they could find, and people actually bought that shit.

He was so sick and tired of that all. He was sick of being here and treated like dirt, but he had long figured he deserved it. If he had protected his brother better, they would still be together. If he had been better at everything their mother would’ve still been alive. He guessed he deserved to be abandoned and hurt; otherwise he wouldn’t be in this situation.

Dean didn’t even realize he was reaching back when he carefully leaned to sniff the man’s fingers. They smelled like coffee, something sweet and something he did not recognize. It wasn’t a bad smell, but he still kept his eyes firmly on the hand, cautious for any sudden movements, suddenly aware of what he had accidentally done.

Slowly he poked the man’s index finger with his nose, and he could sense a faint smile making its way to the man’s face. Gently the man started to pet Dean’s head and the area behind his ears and Dean had to concentrate to keep his eye open. The gesture was comforting and gentle and it reminded him of... He wasn’t sure; he didn’t remember when he last felt so much warmth, maybe when their mother was still alive or when Sam was still there with him. Still it felt good… And pleasant.

 “You’re alone here,” the man noticed and looked around the dreary room. There were only some magazines and rags for Dean to sleep on and an almost empty container for water and food. Alastair had stashed some boxes full of junk there too and Dean had pulled some rags behind them, because it was the safest place to sleep. The room certainly wasn’t a place to keep a dog or two.

Dean whined as some sort of ‘yes’, but then he heard Alastair’s steps coming back and suddenly a whine turned to a growl and his eyes nailed to the door. When Alastair stepped in and said he didn’t find anything suitable a dog, Dean dashed to his hiding place behind the boxes and tried not to care about how he would have rather stayed near the long coated man.

He peeked through the boxes and saw the man standing up and going to the door. The man looked once at the boxes, where he presumed the puppy to be, before walking past Alastair saying something Dean didn’t quite catch. It didn’t matter though, because he was leaving.

The long coated man was leaving, and he was going without him. Just like everyone else had. Dean hadn’t even realized he was silently hoping the man would take him away. It had somehow creeped into his conscious and when he finally realized it, the feeling of being abandoned again hurt so, so much.

Dean barked and howled accusatively after the man. All the people were the same; they were monsters who didn’t want to help those in need. They saw something didn’t fit in their critera of normal or cute and they couldn’t give even two whistling shits about it. Dean heard the front door close and he howled a few times after that, even though he knew the man probably couldn’t hear him anymore. And even if he did, if he didn’t care, Dean might as well have stayed silent.

Heavy footsteps were getting closer to the door and Dean curled into a smaller ball in his corner. He could almost feel the upcoming kick dig in his sides. All this felt the same and almost as bad as when they took Sam.

Only that nothing could hurt him more than that.

***

“Ah, Castiel! To whom do I owe this honor?”

“Hello, brother. How have you been?”

“Every day is stress. Other than that, I am fine. You?”

“I’m fine, thank you. Unfortunately I’m calling because of your work too.”

“What’s going on then?”

“There is man called Alastair. He has one puppy in his possession and he didn’t seem to treat him very well. He was very thin and he had bruises and dried up blood all over his body. “

“That so?”

“I saw it with my own eyes, Michael. I think this is rather clear.”

“I believe you, Castiel. Just tell me where you are, and I’ll be there as soon as possible.”

***

Dean was barely conscious when he heard the knocks on the door. There was sharp pain in his sides and breathing hurt as much as everything else. His surroundings were hazy and it was difficult to keep his eyes open. He felt almost comfortable curled up on the floor, trying not to move at all.  

He heard shouting from the front door and steps, more than two people. Alastair seemed to be very unhappy with the visitors, which would have pleased Dean if he weren’t unsure about his ribs’ condition. Some must have been broken…

Before everything went black, he saw two men coming to the room, neither of them Alastair. The other one of them took off his long coat and Dean wasn’t sure if he recognized it. Still he felt something very close to relief when the warm hands smelling like coffee lifted him carefully from the ground and put him on the bundle made of the coat.

Then he passed out.

***

“This is sick… Why would a guy like this even get a dog, if he only was going to treat it like this?”

“I don’t know…”

“It needs to be taken to a vet. It’s barely alive.”

“I will take care of that. I have my car anyway.”

“Normally we wouldn’t allow this, but I trust you Castiel.”

“Thank you.”

“Just report to me when you get there, will you?”

“I will. Thank you, Michael.”

***

For the next few days all Dean saw were blurry dreams and blurry images of his presumed surroundings. He smelled a lot of different kind of new smells, lot of other animals and humans, he smelled alcohol of some sort and oddly everything smelled clean and… clinical? Dean didn’t even knew what clinical smelled like, but he definitely wasn’t at Alastair’s anymore.

Sometimes he could’ve sworn he smelled coffee and something sweet, before getting a quick glimpse of a long coat.  Before he got to properly register what he sensed, he fell asleep again.

***

“He’s as healthy as he can get, Mr. Milton. You are free to take him home.”

“But… Well, okay. I think I need to buy some groceries first. Do you mind if I’ll pick him up later?”

“Not at all. He will probably be awake by then.”

“That’s good.”

“Have you thought about a name for him?”

“A name?”

“Yes. According to his records, Alistair never gave him one.”

“No, I haven’t thought about that yet…”

“Well, you can’t call him ‘Dog’ forever, now can you?”

“Probably not... I’ll see you later.”

“I’ll see you soon, Mr. Milton.”

***

Dean’s head felt like it was full of water. It was heavy and confusing thoughts were splashing all over the place. His body hurt less than he had remembered, which was always good, but he felt like he hadn’t eaten properly for days. That wasn’t anything new though. 

Slowly he opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was a bowl for water and food… and bars. In a second Dean was more awaken than he had been in days. Weeks… He wasn’t sure; he was out cold most of the time anyway.

He looked cautiously around himself and noticed that he was in a weird soft-floored box. One wall was open, but barred and through them he could see more of these boxes and… more animals. Dean had never seen other animals apart from Sam and their mother, so he quickly backed away till his legs gave in after days of not moving at all.  

He didn’t know where he was. Dean figured something must have happened to Alastair (and he really hoped the guy was dead or at least dying in pain) which is why he was brought here, whatever this place was.

Nothing indicated he was safe there behind bars in the middle of a dozen bigger dogs and some cats, but still he felt safer than he ever had. At least everyone was going to stay in their own respectable boxes or cages or whatever these were, and no one could reach him there. The fact was slightly comforting, but he was still bothered that he didn’t know how he got there. He remembered some strangers coming to the house and shouting something, but that’s about as far as his knowledge went. 

It took Dean a while to get used to walking again. His muscles were weak and he was so hungry that the bowl of food looked like the most beautiful thing ever laid before him. He slowly wobbled to it and started to munch it up. The food was dry, but it was better than anything Alastair ever gave to them.

There was still some food leftwhen Dean heard a door open somewhere and it was followed by two set of steps coming closer. Dean immediately backed away to the farthest corner of the box and he started to growl when those two humans stopped in front of the bars of his box.  

The female one laughed and said, “Look who woke up with a wrong paw today.” She crouched to open the door and took a treat out of her pocket and offered it to Dean, whose attention was all now on the piece of meat and how much he wanted it in his mouth. He carefully came closer sniffing the air and the hand, which smelled clean and sweet, before snatching the treat and pulling it away to eat it at the corner of his box.

“Isn’t he a lively one,” the female one smiles and turns to look at the man who came with her. Only now that Dean turns to look at the man does he remember the other person, and the familiar scent of coffee filled the air. The long coated man crouched in front of the box and greeted Dean with a small hesitant smile.

Dean would be jumping with joy if his thoughts weren’t filled with betrayal. That man had _left._   He had left Dean alone at Alistair’s only to be hurt again, and now he was there smiling like nothing had happened. No way in hell, Dean was going to buy into him that easily. Dean bared his teeth and let out a low growl. He didn’t trust the man anymore and he couldn’t believe that he already had.  The smile disappeared on the man’s face and regret filled his eyes.

“I’m sorry for leaving back then…” he said quietly even though he wasn’t sure if the pup would understand, “But you’re safe now. You don’t have to go back there or see Alastair ever again.”

 Dean didn’t notice when the female one left, he was too focused on the words the man had just said. Never having to go back to Alastair meaning _never_ **_ever_** having to go back? Was he telling the truth?

“You’ll be living with me from now on,” the man continued eyes never leaving Dean, “If that’s fine with you.” It felt like an unnecessary thing to say, because Dean couldn’t voice his opinion, and he was probably going to take Dean with him anyway, no matter how much he would growl and bite. Dean growled at the man and tried to look bigger than he really was.

The man huffed sadly, “You can’t stay there forever either, you know? But if you want, you can stay in there and wait until someone else comes for you. I’m sure you’d get in a nice family, but…” The man didn’t finish his sentence. He just glanced around like he was worried someone saw him talking to a dog, but in the end he turned back to Dean and held his hand in front of him just like before, allowing Dean to come closer if he felt like it. 

He glared at the hand and for a second he considered biting it, as thanks for leaving him behind back then. But the man was offering him home. Food, safety and, dared Dean to even hope, comfort.

Dean stared alternately at the man’s face and his straightened hand. He remembered how he had felt back then, when the man had first done that. He was given an option, a chance to get away. He had already gotten away from Alastair’s but he was still missing something. The memory of Sammy lingered around his mind. He still missed his brother so much and felt regret for failing him and hoped his new owner was a good man and Sam was living happily where ever he was.

Dean’s doubts turned to uncertainty. Was he allowed to have this? He only needed to reach for the long coated man and he’d have everything he had ever wished, but he felt like he had done nothing to deserve it. He had had only one job and he had failed it. He didn’t deserve getting away from Alastair, but he didn’t want to go back either.  He looked at the man, hoping to see some answers from him, but he was expressionless. Dean was free to make a decision.

Just like before back at Alastair’s, Dean’s body moved before he gave it permission and slowly he went to sniff the man’s fingers. They smelled the same as before and Dean wanted to bury himself in that scent and never let go. He rubbed his head to the man’s hand, quietly allowing himself to have this one little thing even if he didn’t deserve it. 

***

“So the pup’s with you now?”

“Yes.”

“Does he have a name yet?”

“I… I’m not sure yet. I have never given a name to anything, Bal, I don’t know what I should do.”

“I don’t know either! It’s your dog, Cassie, not mine!”

“You’re not being helpful, Balthazar.”

“I’m sorry, brother, but I can’t help you with this. As sappy as it sounds, you need to name him yourself.”

“That is sappy, where did you hear that?”

“Saw it in a movie and it sounded somewhat cool.”

“Stop watching movies, Balthazar.”

“I’d never. By the way, when can I come over?”

“What?”

“When. Can. I. Come. Over? With Moose. If I remember right, your pup was his brother or something.”

“Oh, right. I’m not sure. I’m just getting back home with him. I think he needs to get used to his new home before that.”

“Call me then?”

“I’ll call you. See you later, Balthazar.”

***

Dean was overwhelmed by practically everything on the way to his new home. The man, whose name apparently was Castiel Milton according to some human female, carried him to the car and if that wasn’t the coolest thing Dean had ever been in, then DANG.

Castiel was saying some reassuring words at first, because Dean was squirming, afraid of getting in to the metal can with four wheels, but the moment Castiel turned on the engine he went silent, green eyes nailed to the road before them. Dean felt Castiel’s amused eyes on him when he got up against the door and looked excitedly out of the window as Castiel steered them onto the highway.

The car was going so fast and Dean was seeing so much at once and it was amazing. He saw more cars, trees, clouds, sky and so many other little things that he didn’t know names for. He barked excitedly and wagged his tail, completely forgetting, how he should be worried about the fact that Castiel was taking him to his new home and was now his master. He forgot how his subconscious had betrayed him and reached for Cas, when it should have growled and rejected him for abandoning him back then.

Dean didn’t sell his trust cheap, but somehow everything around Cas smelled and felt right. He never felt a threat coming from him, only love and it was something Castiel had too much for his own good. It was too much for Dean to accept all that, so he tried to keep them away, concentrating on his own little feelings, which were confusing at least.

He didn’t know why, but he honestly was feeling happy for the first time maybe ever.

***

Castiel had a slight idea what he was supposed to do now.

When he got home with the pup, he let him sniff around his apartment house’s yard a little. In the end, the pup spent more time gnawing at his leash than actually exploring the area, but that was expected.  Castiel doubted how often Alastair took the dogs out for a walk and it’d probably take a while to get the pup used to the leash.

Pup… Castiel seriously needed to figure out a name for the little guy, because calling him ‘the pup’ was at least exhausting.  He looked at the dog like he could just say hello and tell his name, but that was ridiculous. The pup didn’t even have any features he could draw inspiration from.  His fur was light brown with some darker spots here and there. The fur on his back was slightly darker and the pup’s eyes were dark green.  His paws were also huge for his size so Castiel presumed the pup was going to grow up to be quite big. He looked like a german shepherd, but Cas doubted he was purebred.

Other than that there was really nothing unless Castiel wanted to name him ‘Spot’, but that sounded kind of cruel. What kind person names a pet after its physical traits anyway?

Castiel sighed and opened the door to his apartment. This was going to be a challenge, but he wouldn’t mind it.

***

“This is your new home,” Dean heard Castiel say, but he was already too lost on the place.

It was a rather small apartment, there was room only for two persons to live in, but apparently Castiel lived alone. The place smelled like Castiel, and it felt welcoming and warm. Dean noticed himself shivering, anticipating when Castiel would take the leash off him and _release the hounds_.

He wanted to explore this new place, know it through and through, but he remembered what happened at Alastair’s if they had escaped from their room and were sniffing around the place. The ghost pain lingered around his sides and he felt cold.

The second he felt the pressure of the leash off his neck, he backed away from the apartment in front of him. He didn’t dare to go there and push the boundaries even though he didn’t even know what those were yet. He didn’t know him, not yet and his mind seemed to alternate between trusting Castiel completely and being scared that he would turn out to be the same as everyone else.

He had left Dean once before; nothing indicated it wouldn’t happen twice.

 But he also had come back. 

***

The pup took a few trying steps before backing away to the front door. His back was bent and he was shivering, looking afraid of the apartment in front of him.

Castiel honestly didn’t know what was going through this dog’s head, but he could understand uncertainty. Everything had changed so quickly and everything was new, of course the poor thing was afraid and confused. Castiel kneeled next to him and eyed his home with the pup, trying to see it like the little one. He noticed how the pup slowly backed away behind him, like quietly asking if they could leave. And he had been so excited getting here. Castiel smiled. This pup would take some time but he was fine with it. This apartment felt too big for one person anyway.

Castiel turned around to face the pup and he sat on the floor with him.

“It’s fine,” he said and offered his hand to the pup, who eyed him suspiciously. He was probably still trying to figure out Castiel and if trusting him was fine or not.

 “Well, I can understand if you are afraid,” he continued, when the pup was still staying put where he was. “New place. New home. New people too, and… You’ve probably never known anyone besides Alastair…” Castiel could still remember the wounds on the pup. Some of his bones were fractured, and there were so many bruises. How could anyone treat a dog that way? Castiel would never understand and he was glad because of that.

“I’m so sorry,” he said quietly and the pup turned to look at his eyes. “Sorry, that I didn’t come earlier or didn’t take you right away with me. I’m so sorry…” The pup seemed to consider before taking some careful steps closer to Castiel’s straightened hand. He sniffed it, before letting himself lean on it. Castiel huffed gladly. Maybe the pup was giving him another chance to prove himself.

“You’re safe here and I promise I’ll never hurt you,” he said and stroked the pup’s head reassuringly before adding, “This is your home as well as mine.”

***

Everything started to proceed from that.

Castiel walked with Dean around the apartment, showing him the rooms and places he was allowed to go, which was practically almost everything expect on the kitchen table and in the oven. Dean dared to explore around more after noticing Castiel was not getting mad over that. Soon he knew every corner of every room expect Castiel’s bedroom which he chose to stay away from for now.

He thought it was off limits; even after Castiel kept the door open all the time and set no boundaries.

Still it took him days to figure out a name for Dean and Castiel almost felt like he couldn’t give a good name for a dog even if it killed him. He apologized to Dean every day, for not giving him a name, but Dean didn’t care about it that much. Castiel had given him _everything._ A name would be asking too much, and Dean didn’t mind to be called as a pup.

Then one evening, when Castiel was watching television and Dean was curled next to him on a sofa, there was a James Dean movie on. Castiel paid little attention to the movie, but he noticed how Dean started to stare at the screen intensely after an hour of not caring what was on. Every time James Dean said something or was just standing while doing nothing, he barked.

Castiel lost over half of the movie just watching Dean and his reactions to it, when something finally clicked to him.

“I’m going to call you James Dean,” he said to the pup, who sharply turned to look at him. “Dean for short,” Castiel added and soon he was having a lapful of happy dog, when Dean jumped to him, glad to finally have name and surprised how spot on Castiel actually had hit.

***

Castiel was happy to watch Dean’s process.

It was wonderful to see how he grew happier and how he started to react every time when he saw Castiel. Cas was afraid that if Dean continued to greet him like that after he got big and strong, he’d tackle Cas to the floor every time he came home. But as long as he was a little puppy he wouldn’t mind.

He let a lot of things slip for Dean. For example, Dean enjoyed gnawing furniture and occasionally Cas’ fingers, but he never intended to hurt Cas. It was affectionate and apparently Dean’s own way of saying he cared, before learning to show it some other way. Cas should teach Dean to keep his teeth away from the furniture though.

Dean was very smart and learned fast, Castiel noticed that very soon. It wasn’t even a week, when Castiel was done with the basic training and after that it was just fun and games when he took Dean to a park to throw him some balls. They happened to meet Balthazar on a walk with Moose and after wards he compared it to releasing hell.

Dean dashed to Moose and tackled him sideways. Moose got quickly back up and soon there were chasing and barking at each other.

“What bug bit and made him crazy?” Balthazar asked when they watched the brothers’ play from a park bench. Castiel smiled and kept his eyes at Dean.

“They missed each other,” he simply said and grinned when Moose got an upper paw in their chase.

He had never seen Dean so happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Artwork](http://pappcave.tumblr.com/post/55599049426/all-the-illustrations-to-happy-endings-require) by me.


End file.
